Every beginning has an ending
by ForeverLiason29
Summary: Elizabeth deals with a loss and the old "Lizzie" starts to come back.   A lot of history changed. Read inside for more.
1. And so it begins

AU: so this is my first story & I'm extremely scared right now. So if this is bad just let me know what you think I should change & anything like that. Cause I really need all the help I can get. I've been dyingg to do this for a really long time & I've finally come to it. Um this is going to be a Liason (gh) story of course. They are my abs. favorite couple & I would love for them to be together. But anyways I'm just gonna write how I feel sort of. Haha.

So I want to change the history like major. Sort of. I want the story to take place when Jason was getting a divorce from Courtney BUT the difference is that Elizabeth has both Cameron & Jake. & Jake is INDEED Jason's. I'm mixing a lot of things here. I'm putting the Zaccara's in it, including Anthony (he's not in jail). But the timing will still be around 02' or 03'. Or just whenever Jason & Courtney got a divorce. Oh & Courtney is going to be on drugs & just annoying. & I'm gonna make Sonny the bad guy… for now. & Carly, well she's gonna' have a change of heart. Oh & Elizabeth has a special connection with the Zaccara's which you'll learn about later on. So I think that's all & well here it goes.

* * *

Chapter 1 – And so it begins.

Today was just like any other day for Elizabeth Webber. She had woken up to the sound of her 7 year old, Cameron, yelling "Mommy" over and over again. After reluctenly getting up she took a quick shower and got dressed for the day. She then walked into Cameron's room to make sure he had gotten ready for the day.

"Cameron, sweetie. Do you need any help?" Elizabeth said as she watched her son, through the doorway, struggle to get his shoes on.

"No, mommy. Me a big boy now." He said to her with a big smile on his face.

She laughed quietly while walking up to him "Yes, you are but you will always be my little pumpkin-"

"Mom, you can't call me that anymore. " He told her.

"Fine, I won't call you that anymore, but hurry it up because I have to be at work in a half hour and I still have to make you breakfast, Jake a bottle, and drive you to Grams." She said to her oldest son.

"Okay, mommy." Cameron told her as he finally got his shoes on, and ran down the stairs.

Elizabeth then walked down the hall into her youngest son's room. She walked in to find him sitting up and smiling like crazy. She still couldn't believe that he was Jason's child. She could still remember every word that was said on the night she told him she was pregnant.

_Flashback_

_She still couldn't believe it. She had just came back from her appoinment with Dr. Lee at General Hospital and her suspicions had been correct. She was indeed pregnant. Pregnant. How was she going to do this on her own was the only thing she could think about. She was living off a nurses salary and raising a 5 year old on her own and now she was going to add another bundle to the bunch. She was sitting on the bench at the docks, slightly crying, when she heard someone call her name._

"_Elizabeth?" Jason asked her with concern. _

_Jason and Elizabeth had become friends again. After everything with Ric, she just needed a friend and Jason was there for her. They had gotten really close and one night with one too many beers ended up with them sleeping together. Yes, he was still married but he was seperated and even thinking about getting a divorce and she was just lost. They both agreed it was a mistake and shouldn't have happened, but deep down they both knew it was no mistake._

_Elizabeth looked up with tears down her face "Jason, uh hi. W-what are you doing here so late?" She managed to get out._

"_I could ask you the same thing, you know it's not s-"_

"_Safe, yes I know Jason. But I really don't see the harm in just sitting here." She said cutting him off, with a slight attitude._

_Jason sighed and rubbed his hand across his face. "Elizabeth, you know that it's not safe."_

_Elizabeth sighed "I know, I'm sorry. It won't happen again. Happy?" Elizabeth told him._

"_A-are you okay?" Jason asked, slightly worried with the way she was acting._

"_Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" She tried telling him, but she knew that he could see right through that lie._

"_Elizabeth, you know you can talk to me right?" He asked, trying to push her a little further. _

"_Trust me, this is something you don't want to hear." _

"_Well, try me." He smirked._

_Elizabeth looked up at Jason with more tears in her eyes, which made him worry even more. He concluded that this had to be something serious. Elizabeth just didn't cry over nothing, so this was definitly something. Elizabeth pried her eyes away from Jason's, looked into the water and sighed. "I'm pregnant." She whispered, hoping he didn't hear her. _

_She looked up at Jason and she could see the confusion in his eyes. _

"_I-Is it mine?" Jason asked, hoping that would reassure his confusion. _

"_Yes." She barely said._

"_W-We used protection though. I'm so sure that we used-"_

"_It was defective." Elizabeth stated._

"_Defective?" He asked, now becoming even more confused than before. _

_She took a big sigh. "I over heard Lulu talking about how ELQ manufactured a defective batch of condoms and-"_

"_I had that batch." Jason said looking into the water, not really knowing what to say at this point._

"_I-I'm so sorry, I-"_

"_Don't be sorry, I'm not. I'm not going to regret this. Sure, it wasn't planned but that night gave us a child and I will never forget that." Jason said looking into her blue eyes. Both were lost staring into each other eyes, when they heard her. Courtney. _

"_You're PREGNANT?" Courtney asked, with anger in her eyes. "J-Jason, how could you do this to me? To us?"_

"_I-I'm sorry, I didn't want you to find out like this but we're seperated anyways." He tried._

"_No, we can make this work. We can raise this baby together-"_

"_There is no way in hell you're going anywhere near my child." Elizabeth strongly stated._

_Courtney looked at her for a few seconds then back at Jason. "We can do this Jason, just get her to sign some papers and we can raise this baby together." Courtney pleaded._

"_Courtney, are you crazy? I would never take Elizabeth's child from her. Now, I'm sorry you had to find out like this, but this is mine and Elizabeth's child and we'll raise it together."_

"_Y-You can't be serious? You're choosing her and her bastard kids over me?" Courtney said before feeling a sting on her cheek._

"_Call me any name in the book, but don't you ever talk about my children." Elizabeth said after slapping her across the face. She sighed. "I'm gonna' go, I'll talk to you later Jason."_

"_No, I'll walk you. It's too late to be by yourself" Jason told her then turned around to Courtney "I 'm sorry that you had to find out this, but I do wish you hapiness. Goodbye Courtney." He said walking away._

_End Flashback_

"Alright, let's get you ready so you can go to day care and have some fun." She said changing Jake into new clothes. After changing Jake and getting Cam's breakfast ready, Elizabeth then drove Cam to her grams house and brought Jake to day care. She had just got out of a big surgery and was about to take her lunch break when all surgical nurses were to stay there because of an emergency coming in.

"Hey, Epiphany. What do we have?" Elizabeth asked the head nurse.

"Car accident. Female in her 80's and a little boy around 6." Epiphany told her.

Elizabeth's mind wondered as she heard Epiphany. Female, 80's? Little boy? "_It can't be_" she thought to herself. Then all her questions were answered. Elizabeth stood there forzen as she saw her grandmother and oldest son be brought into the Emergency Room.

* * *

So how was itt? Be completely honest!

Thanks, & Review pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?


	2. Why?

OMG, thank you guys soooooo much for the reviews. I got sooooooo excited when I saw them. It means so much to me, you have no idea. It's so amazing that people like this story especially since I thought about this when I was like in the shower. Hahaha. No but seriously, this means a lot. Thank you so much. So I have to ask a question. As much as I don't want it to happen, someone has to die in this story. Now, I was originally going to have it be Cameron but now I really don't know. So I really need your opinion on this. Please let me know what you think I should do! Kay, thanksss! Now the nexttt chapter. Oh and in this story Liz and Lucky are like best friends. Like brother and sister. & Emily is NOT dead.

* * *

Chapter 2- Why?

Why? Why was the only thing Elizabeth could think about. Why did this happen to her son. Why did this happen to her grandmother. They didn't deserve to be fighting for their lives. Cameron was only seven years old; he was supposed to be outside playing with his friends, not in an Operation Room getting surgery. And her grams. She may have been a little old in age, but she still had so much to live for.

Elizabeth was in the waiting room, with practically the whole town with her, waiting for some news on her son and grandmother. She was pacing back and forth wondering what was taking so long. Patrick Drake was performing the surgery on Cameron. She was relieved when he told her he was doing it. She knew he was the best and that's what Cameron needed. Elizabeth didn't know much of the doctor that was performing her grandmother's surgery, which worried her a little. She wanted the best for both her son and grandmother. Patrick had informed her that Dr. Niles was the best surgeon for this case, which reassured Elizabeth.

Elizabeth stopped pacing and looked back to everyone who was there. Nikolas, Emily, Jason, Sam, Sonny, Courtney, weirdly enough, Carly, and many of her grandmothers friends. And most importantly her brother, Steven. He had gotten the first flight there when he heard what happened. Of course, her sister, Sarah, or her parents couldn't make it. She didn't expect them to. Other than Steven, the only person she wanted there was Lucky. After everything in the past her and Lucky remained friends. Best friends. They were always there for each other, but neither felt anything more than a friendship for each other. Lucky was out of town, and when she told him what happened he got the first flight out back to Port Charles.

"I-uh just wanted to say thank you to all of you for being here. It means a lot." Elizabeth managed to get out without breaking down. She was lost in thought when she heard someone call her name.

"Liz?" Once the person said her name she immediately knew who it was. She turned to around to face the person.

"Lucky." She said as she ran into his arms and held him tightly. "I'm so glad you're here." She said as the tears came flowing down her face.

Lucky held her tightly, reassuring her that he wasn't going anywhere. He then pulled her away, and wiped the tears from her face "Sshh, it's going to be alright. Everything's going to be okay. Cam and Audrey are going to be fine. Okay? They have to be. So, you just have to be strong for them." Lucky said trying to reassure her best he could.

Elizabeth nodded her head "I'll try my hardest. I'm just really glad you're here." She said, hugging him again.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise." He said, as he looked up to everyone in the waiting room. "Wow, got some crowd here. I never realized how many people truly cared about Audrey."

"Yeah, well she always was a crowd pleaser." Smirked Steven, as he walked up to talk to Lucky.

"Liz, why don't you get some coffee or something to eat?" Steven tried to tell her, knowing that it probably wouldn't work.

"No, I'm fine. I'm staying right here." She told him, with a dour look.

"If anything happens, I'll be the first to let you know. You need to eat something." He said, looking over to Jason. "Hey man, will you take her somewhere to get something to eat?"

"Uh, y-yeah, of course." Jason said, a little confused to why Steven told him to go.

"I said I was fine. I don't need someone to take me anywhere." Elizabeth snapped.

"Please, Liz? Just get something really quick and then come right back here. I'll call you if anything happens." Lucky said, knowing she'd listen to him.

"Fine, but I'm only going to the cafeteria. It's that or nothing." She told Steven, Lucky, and Jason.

"That's fine, come on let's go." Jason said as he led the way to the cafeteria with Elizabeth right by his side.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Jason asked Elizabeth as he watched her attempt to pick apart her food.

"I'm as good as I can be until I know what's taking so long" Elizabeth told him. "I just don't understand. Why them? What did they ever do to deserve this? My grandmother is such a good person; she shouldn't be in the operating room right now. And Cameron. My god, Cameron. H-He should be outside playing right now, n-not here. I just don't understand." She said before she finally broke down. Jason immediately went to her side and held her when he noticed her crying. He held her tightly.

"It's going to be okay. You just need to be strong. You need to be strong for Cam, your grandmother, and Jake too because no matter what happens Jake's going to need you too." Jason told her

She nodded her head "I know, it's just hard." She sighed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, of course." Jason said.

"Why are you even here?" Elizabeth asked, knowing it was a little harsh.

"What do you mean?" He told her

"Come on, Jason. My grandmother can't stand you. My son barely knows you. So why are you here?" She explained

"I'm here for you. I know this is hard for you, and if you ever need me I'll be here." Jason explained to her

"Thank you." She whispered to him

"There's no need to thank me." He said to her, as he pushed a piece of hair from her face to behind her ear.

"Can we go back now?" She asked, standing up from her seat. She knew she couldn't stay there with him any longer. Not when she couldn't be truthful about her feelings.

"Yeah let's go." Jason said as they started walking back to waiting room. They got back to the waiting room at the same time Dr. Niles got there. Elizabeth ran to the doctor to find out how her grandmother was doing and if there was any news on her son.

"Dr. Niles, h-how's my grandmother?" Elizabeth asked, with extreme worry in her voice.

* * *

Soo that's how I'm going to leave it because I don't know what to do yet. I really think for story line purposes Cameron might not live. BUT I'm not sure yet. I want to know what you guys think. So review please and let me know what you think I should do. But I will say that if I do have Cameron die in this story, there will be some powerful Liz scenes further in the story. But just let me know what you think! REVIEW, pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee!


	3. This can't be happening

I know I haven't updated in a longg timee & I'm sorrrryy! I've just had sooo much homework lately that I never had time. But I'm updating right nowww! Haha, soo I've read a lot of your reviews & first of all I just want to say thank you sooo much for themm. It's awesome to know that people are reading this and actually like itt! So to clear up a few things, in this story Elizabeth is just a little older. I'm going to make her in her early 30's. & for story line purposes and because I feel it will make this story better…. Well keep reading & you'll find out what I'm talking about. Kay, thanksss!

* * *

Chapter 3- This can't be happening

"Dr. Niles, h-how is my grandmother?" Elizabeth asked, with extreme worry in her voice.

"Well, she got through the surgery, but there were some complications. We lost her twice, but revived her. She should make a full recovery, but it will take months. She has a lot of damage to her-"

"Courtney Matthews, you are under arrest for the attempt murder of Audrey Webber and Cameron Webber. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?" Commissioner Scorpio stated to Courtney as everyone in the room stared at this situation.

Elizabeth walked up to Courtney and just looked at her with confusion in her eyes.

"Y-You did this? You did this to my grandmother and son? How could you do this? Did you hate me that much, that you took it out on them? "Elizabeth questioned her.

"Elizabeth, it's not like that-"

"It's not like what? You tried to kill my son and grandmother! Were you really that mad because I had Jason's baby? Did it kill you that much to think that he had a son with me and not you? You are sick and twisted and you need help. My little boy is fighting for his life because you. Because you were so jealous. My grandmother is going to be in recovery for months because of you! How could you stand there this whole time and act like nothing happened? You disgust me." Elizabeth let out so fast that she didn't even realize half the things she said.

Elizabeth watched as Courtney was taken out of the hospital and watched as Sonny told his sister everything was going to be okay. She then realized everything she said. She just told the truth about Jake in front of half the town. After everything they had done to keep that a secret, it was now out. Tears started falling down her porcelain skin as she thought about everything that just happened. She thought about Cameron, Audrey, and also how the whole town was about to know the truth in a matter of days. With all that, she just couldn't take it anymore.

Elizabeth turned around to see everyone staring at her with confusion and sympathy, and the few with anger. She couldn't take all the stares, all the judgment. She just needed to get out of there, but she knew she couldn't. Not when her son was still in surgery.

"I-I'm sorry." She said, looking at Jason.

Elizabeth had been worried about Jason the most. She could care less about what other people thought, Jason's feelings were the only ones that mattered. She didn't know if he would be happy, angry, relieved, or confused. She didn't know, and frankly she didn't want to know. Elizabeth wouldn't be able to deal with it if Jason was angry at her for telling the truth. It's not like she meant to say it like that. It just came out. Elizabeth didn't even know how she felt about the situation, the last thing she needed was to have everyone's opions thrown in her face.

"Elizabeth-"

"No, I'm sorry. I know we agreed to keep this a secret and I didn't plan on saying anything, but it just came out. I don't know if you're mad at me right now or happy and at this point I honestly don't care. Right now, I just need you to tell me everything is going to be okay." Elizabeth told Jason.

Jason held out his arms, so he could hug Elizabeth. "Everything's going to be okay, we're going to get through this. Together." He told her, still holding her tightly in his arms.

Elizabeth didn't say anything, she didn't want to. She didn't want to ruin this moment. She needed him, he needed her and that was that. They've needed each other for so long, and it was finally happenings. _If this didn't have to be the reason to bring us together_, she kept on thinking.

"Come on; let's go sit down over there." Jason said, as he starting to pull away from her and look into her eyes. He didn't see the same blue eyes he had loves. Instead he saw gray, dull eyes. He saw all the hurt she was going through and it killed him that he couldn't fix it. "Most of the people have left, so you don't have to worry about anyone being there. It's just me, you, Lucky, Emily, and Nikolas. Okay?"

Elizabeth nodded her head as they started to walk back towards the waiting room. Elizabeth stopped short all of sudden and looked up at Jason. "Jason?"

Jason looked at her with worry in his eyes, not saying a word.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you haven't been able to be with Jake. I should have never kept you from your son and-"

"Elizabeth, we'll talk about that later. Right now, we need to focus on Cam. We're going to go back to the waiting room and pray for him. Okay? He's going to be okay, he's strong, just like his mother." Jason told her as he took her hand into his. They walked back to the waiting room to find Lucky, Emily, and Nikolas with Dr. Drake. Elizabeth saw the look in Patrick's eyes. She had done plenty of surgeries with him and she knew this look. Something had gone wrong in the surgery.

"Elizabeth, I am so sorry." Patrick started to say to her, but Elizabeth already knew what he was going to say.

Her son was gone.

* * *

Sooo, what'd you thinkkk? I know a lot of you didn't want me to have Cam die, but I promise for storyline purposes it was the best thing to do. Coming up we're going to have some really strong Elizabeth scenes. & we're going to get to find out what happens to Courtney! & this will mark the beginning of bad and evil Sonny. & also the beginning of nice Carly. Yeahh, soo keeeepp reading pleaseee. & REVIEWS are amazinggg. Say what you feel. You don't like this chapter? Tell meee! I want to know how everyone feels about itt.


	4. Gone

I am soooo sorry that it's taken this long to update, but a lot has been going with my family & plus all my homework, it's just a lot right now. I'm not going to quit on the story, so you don't have to worry about that, but I just don't know how long each update will take. So please bear with me. But anyways, thankssss for the reviewsss! So I want to clear some things, someone asked if Jason was with Sam in the hospital (chapter 2) and yes he was. BUT not as like bf/gf but as friends. As I had said before a lot of things that has happened recently will happen, just imagine it happening in like 02'. & in this story Sonny is going to be a complete a-hole. Not because I hate him or anything, just because it makes sense in my mind. Haha. & Elizabeth is going to have a connection with the Zacchara's. Big twist there. Oh and one more thing, in the this story Carly is NOT bitchy and annoying! She's nice and understanding. Weird, I know. But with what Carly has been through she will understand Elizabeth, so ahh just read. Lmfao. Kay, sooo readddd & reviewwww. Let me know what you thinkkkk! Thanks guyssss. Oh and I almost forgot! Liason is not together cause of the whole danger crap. & it will be a little while till they are together!

* * *

Chapter 4- Gone.

Gone.

Her son was gone and Elizabeth couldn't believe it.

"_Elizabeth, I am so sorry."_

She could still hear Patrick's words in her head.

"_No, no that's not possible. How could he be gone?" She yelled._

Her own words ringing in the memory of the day she lost her little boy. It had been three days since Elizabeth lost Cameron and she hadn't moved from her bed. She laid in bed day and night, not eating or showering. Emily had tried to get Elizabeth out of bed, but she wouldn't move. Audrey was taking care of the funeral because Elizabeth couldn't bring herself to do the unthinkable. Emily was taking care of Jake because she knew Elizabeth would need time to deal with her loss. Jason had come by a few times trying to talk to Elizabeth, ignoring the danger factor he's been telling Elizabeth for years. Whenever Jason came by he didn't know what to say to Elizabeth, he didn't know what to say. It was killing Jason that he didn't know how to comfort her. All he wanted to do was help, and he simple didn't know how to.

"Elizabeth? Sweetheart? You have to get up and get ready. I know this is going to be hard," Audrey told Elizabeth before being cut off.

"No you don't. You have no idea what it feels like to lose a child, so don't come into my home trying to understand because you never will." Elizabeth yelled at her grandmother while grabbing some clothes from her closet and going into the bathroom.

After about an hour, Elizabeth came down the stairs dressed in all black. She saw Emily, with Jake, Audrey, Lucky, Nikolas, and Jason waiting for her. She stared at them for a second before grabbing her coat and heading for the door.

_Funeral._

Funeral had now become Elizabeth's most hated word. How is it possible she was having a funeral for her son, that hadn't even made it to middle school yet? How is it possible that she out lived her son? She just couldn't grasp the concept of having a funeral. She didn't need a service to know her son was never going to do all the things a boy should do. She didn't need a service to know her son was never going to go to high school, get his first girlfriend, or go to college. She wanted to be far away from that idea. She didn't want people coming up to her saying "I'm so sorry for your loss" when they really aren't. How can you be sorry about something if you don't even know what it feels like? These people don't know what it feels like to have your heart ripped out of your chest. They don't know what it feels like to have to care for another child and then feel guilty about it. None of these people knew what it felt like. No one, except for one person.

Elizabeth walked towards her son's coffin, finding herself wishing she wasn't here. She didn't want to believe any of this was true. She was staring at the picture of Cameron, her grandmother had chosen, when she heard someone say her name.

"Elizabeth?" She turned around remembering the last time she saw Carly.

_Elizabeth fell to the ground when she heard Patrick's words. She cried and cried until she felt someone holding her. She looked up to see Lucky holding her in his arms. She continued crying until she heard an all too familiar voice call her name._

"_Elizabeth, I need to talk to you." Sonny demanded._

"_Sonny now's not a good time." Carly tried telling him._

_Sonny completely ignored what Carly said to him and continued on with what he needed to say. "You need to drop the charges against Courtney."_

"_What? How could you ask me to do that?" Elizabeth asked him as she started to get up and remove herself from Lucky's arms. "Your sister killed my son." _

"_She didn't mean to, it was an accident. And if you don't drop the charges she'll go to jail. She doesn't deserve that." Sonny said to her._

"_Doesn't deserve it? No she doesn't." Elizabeth said as she watched Sonny smirk._

"_Good, so you'll"_

"_She deserves to be dead." Elizabeth said cutting him off. "You want me to drop the charges for your precious Courtney because she doesn't deserve to be in jail? My god Sonny. What happened to you? She killed a child, and here you are asking me to drop the charges. I know family is everything to you, but you have your family. I don't and I never will because of your sister. Courtney already lived as much of her life as she could. Cameron will never get that chance. He will never be able to grow up and get his first girlfriend or join his high school baseball team. That will NEVER happen for him. And that's all because of your sister." Elizabeth screamed at him. _

_Sonny stared at her with disbelief. "You'll regret this." And with that Sonny walked away, leaving an angry Elizabeth standing there with many shocked people._

"Carly." She said nodding her head.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry and I know what it feels like to lose a child. I may have gotten my back, but when I thought I lost Michael." Carly sighed knowing she was saying the wrong things. "I just know what it feels like thinking you lost a child and it's not easy to go through. I know we aren't the best of friends, but if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here for you." Carly told her before turning around to walk away.

"Carly? Thank you. It means a lot." Elizabeth said smiling at her.

Carly was about to say something when she saw Elizabeth's smile turn into a frown. She turned around to see what Elizabeth was staring at. Then she saw him. Before Carly could even say anything Elizabeth was already walking up to him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Elizabeth demanded to know from him.

* * *

Soooo, I left it like that because I really didn't feel like writing anymore. Lmfao. I'm tired and I have homework. Hahaa. Well, just to clear something up, during that flashback thing with Sonny being a complete asshole, Jason was not there. I figured some people might ask why he didn't say anything, so I thought I'd point that outtt. Ohh and if it was obvious everything in italics are flashbacks. Lol. Anyways what did you guysss thinkkkk? Be honest, as always! & again, I'm sorry it took so long to update. Try to understand. I'm in high school, so that's loads of homework & plus I work so that pretty much takes up a lot of my time. But I do promise that I will not leave this unfinished. It may take a while sometimes to update, but I will neverrrrrrrr leave this unfinished! So with that said, thanks for reading! Review pleaseeeeee!


End file.
